


[雷歐泉真]意外補魔

by allen150114



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), あんさんぶるスターズ!, 偶像夢幻季, 偶像夢幻祭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allen150114/pseuds/allen150114
Summary: 真泉 雷歐泉 雷歐真 Fate
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo/Yuuki Makoto, Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!), Tsukinaga Leo/Yuuki Makoto, 月永雷歐/瀨名泉, 月永雷歐/遊木真, 遊木真/瀨名泉
Kudos: 1





	[雷歐泉真]意外補魔

“今天的教學就到這裡，有不懂的人留下來問其他人先離開。”泉給留下來的學生一一講解，等到所有學生都離開了他才回到自己的位於時鐘塔內的房間。

一打開門裡面的聲音大到泉嚇一跳，雖然他周圍沒有住其他人但他還是迅速的走了進去把門鎖上。

“我說你們兩個就不能小聲一點嗎？不過就是打個遊戲叫的天都要塌了一樣。”

坐在地上打遊戲的兩人完全沒有把注意力分到他身上，泉也早就習慣了直接進了浴室。

等泉洗完澡出來兩人已經結束遊戲了，雷歐倒在地上看起來在生氣，看起來這次他輸了。

真坐在沙發上吃著冰淇淋，泉走過去給了他一個吻，香草口味冰冰涼涼的讓泉洗完熱水澡有些發熱的身體降了點溫。

“歡迎回來喔。”真放下手上的冰淇淋摟住泉讓他坐在自己旁邊，順手從櫃子裡拿出吹風機幫他吹乾。

躺在地上的雷歐這時也走了過來彎腰吻住了泉，雷歐的吻熱烈又霸道帶著不容拒絕的氣勢挑逗著泉，很快泉就被吻的雙頰緋紅。

“泉真是太過分了啊！都不來安慰我！大壞蛋！！！”放開泉後雷歐枕著他的大腿躺在了沙發上。

“只…只不過是遊戲而已你是小孩子嗎…”泉喘著氣頭髮被吹風機吹的凌亂，看起來比實際年輕許多。

“就是嘛，又不是第一次輸了。”真小聲嘀咕著。

雖然小聲但另外兩個人都耳聰目明，一個是體術魔術很出色的魔術師，另一個根本就已經不是人類了。

雷歐從沙發上坐起來瞪著真，真也不服輸的望著他，兩人就和小孩子一樣開始了沒有營養的對話。

泉嘆了口氣，從J國回來後真就越來越像小孩子了。

大概是一年前泉帶著未婚夫真前往J國參與聖杯戰爭，由不善戰鬥的真負責提供魔力，泉靠著一份殘缺樂譜召喚了Caster不被理解的作曲家雷歐。

雷歐粗神經又跳脫是泉最不習慣相處的類型，不過這樣的雷歐卻和他的未婚夫真相處的異常融洽。

兩個人整天吵吵鬧鬧的讓泉傷透了腦筋，不過卻也讓泉和真關係好了很多，原本真很怕泉畢竟泉和其他人說話時都很不客氣，就算面對真時總是比較溫柔甚至有點癡漢真還是怕啊。

不過在J國這段時間三個人一起對抗敵人倒是發展出了良好的默契。

不過這樣單純的關係也沒維持很久，在一次意外的襲擊下真的魔力被耗盡昏了過去，雷歐勉強帶著他回到了泉身邊，

“嗚…”在把真丟到旁邊的沙發上後雷歐就粗暴的扯過泉吻了上去，魔力藉著唾液和一絲絲血液緩緩的進入到雷歐體內。

但是還是不夠這樣實在是太慢了，極度缺乏魔力讓雷歐陷入深深的狂躁感，他把泉推倒在地上扯下了他的褲子和內褲。

嘴唇被放過終於可以順利呼吸的泉還來不及感到高興就倒在了地上，後腦勺和地板來了個親密接觸讓他痛呼出聲。

泉下身剛接觸到微涼的空氣就馬上被濕潤的口腔包裹，為了能盡快獲取魔力雷歐用手輕輕的刺激睪丸，用嘴不停的套弄舔舐陰莖。

陰莖抽插的水聲就像是被麥克風放大一樣環繞在泉的耳邊，後腦的疼痛已經完全被下身的快感驅走，雷歐的臉埋在他雙腿間上下起伏，時不時調整角度刺激柱身。

從泉的角度可以看到艷紅的舌頭舔舐著，雷歐的嘴唇被口水和前列腺液整個打濕又有些微腫看起來情色異常。

沒有任何經驗的泉很快就繳械在雷歐的口中，過多的精液沾上了雷歐的臉頰和雙手，吐出陰莖後他伸出舌頭一點一點的添乾淨手，觀賞這一幕讓泉才剛射出的陰莖又微微硬了起來，原本以為這樣就結束了但是雷歐又埋首把陰莖吞了進去。

“嗚...”這次雷歐直接把整根一吞到底，喉嚨壓迫著龜頭，被完整包覆的感覺讓泉呻吟出聲。

等雷歐吃飽站起身來泉已經射了四次，整個人癱在地板上。  
“瀨名你實在是不太行啊才四次而已，這樣你怎麼滿足真呢。”泉完全不想裡這個站著說話不腰疼的人，瞪了他一眼就繼續休息了。

泉現在雙頰緋紅多次不間斷的射精讓他眼睛起了霧，瞪過去的眼神有種說不出的誘惑配上他現在的姿勢完全就是勾引。

雷歐不小心被這樣的眼神給勾到下身起了反映，反正都已經做到這樣了就繼續吧！稱泉不注意雷歐把他翻了過去讓他上身趴著沙發跪在了地上。

“嗚…你這傢伙在做什麼！快點停下！”後穴第一次被進入緊緊縮著手指卡在入口處不能動，為了讓泉放鬆雷歐伸出舌頭舔舐穴口，突然被柔軟濕潤的物體碰觸讓後穴放鬆了一瞬就這樣被突破了，雷歐就這樣緩慢的給泉擴張著，期間泉的掙扎都被雷歐給阻止了。

“痛…嗚啊…等明天哈啊…你就死定了！”幾乎沒被碰觸過的地方被陰莖深深的插入，雖然雷歐有著秀氣的臉但那裡卻一點都不小，即使被手指和舌頭擴張過插入時還是讓泉痛到哭了出來。

“好好好，明天的事明天在說，瀨名我動了啊！”不等泉反映陰莖就開始在腸內抽插，還沒適應的泉眼淚不停的往下掉用全力抓緊了沙發。

現在的泉完全無法思考明天該怎麼面對未婚夫和自己的Servants，只能隨著身後的插入拔出發出誘人的呻吟。

“瀨名現在已經適應了啊~我會讓你爽到上天堂，和我一起享受現在吧~”雷歐咬著他的耳朵輕聲訴說。

“嗚啊…慢一點啊…雷歐…慢一點…”眼淚就一直沒停過，後穴被深入前列腺不斷被碾壓，陰莖也被握住不停磨擦，前後的敏感處都被照顧著對於新手來說太刺激了。

真醒來看到的就是淚眼迷離的泉嘴裡不停的冒出呻吟，上身不停抖動，真有點搞不清現在的狀況眼神完全無法從泉臉上移開，高傲自信的泉居然也可以露出這樣的表情。

“嗯哈…小真…你不要看…我啊…哈啊你先回房間…我們明天在說嗚啊！”泉馬上就注意到真醒來了，被未婚夫看到自己這樣子泉有點受不了他用祈求的眼神拜託著真。

“哇喔！瀨名突然變緊了呢~被真看到你好像更興奮了啊~”雷歐被緊緊夾著他加快了速度還把手伸進了泉嘴裡讓他無法繼續說話。

“真，你硬了吧？讓我們一起享受吧~這樣的瀨名讓人受不了吧~”真像是被蠱惑一樣脫掉自己的褲子不顧泉的掙扎加入了進去。  
-  
“嗚啊慢一點啊…我要不行了…哈啊…”泉被兩人夾在了中間後穴插入了兩根陰莖，第一次做愛的腸道被強硬的擴張到受不了的地步，但是隨著時間快感超越了疼痛，現在的泉總共射了四次了。

等到兩人的精液射進泉的腸道，泉也在第五次射精時徹底暈了過去，雷歐率先拔了出來，剛脫離處男身的真則喘著氣停在泉的身體裡面休息。

經驗豐富的雷歐才射一次而真已經射了兩次，才一次而已雷歐還是不滿足不過他也知道泉是真的不行了，生性放蕩自由的作曲家看著真圓潤的臀部毫不猶豫的出手了。

“雷歐！”他把真抱離了泉身上用魔力束縛住他，接著開始了擴張。

“乖一點啊，反正你也掙脫不了。”原本就不擅長戰鬥的真又被束縛住雙手根本就無法抵抗英靈，只能不斷發出呻吟被吃下肚。  
-  
等泉醒來就看到了說在身邊真，而雷歐不知道跑哪邊去了，等泉注意到真臉上的淚痕和身上的痕跡他只想把雷歐丟進鍋裡和他的同類一起煮。

“你這傢伙居然敢對小真出手！！！”等雷歐回來就被自己不顧現在還是戰爭中的Master用令咒束縛爆打了一頓。

原本以為聖杯戰爭結束三人這樣尷尬的就關係就可以結束，但是聖杯莫名的消失雷歐也一直留在現世，雷歐跟著他們一起回國現在三人都已經習慣了這樣吵吵鬧鬧的生活。


End file.
